


Some Wounds Never Heal

by kelios



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, mentions of past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: My thoughts on Jensen's tweet using the #MeToo tag.





	Some Wounds Never Heal

It's not uncommon for the ride home to be mostly quiet. They're both exhausted, usually--more weekends off means more work crammed into the time the _do_ spend on set. But as they're pulling up in front of their apartment Jensen realized Jared hasn't said a single word the entire drive. Jensen looks over at him, more curious than concerned, and his stomach tightens at the pinched, pale set of Jared’s expression as he stares at his phone. 

Jared gets out of the truck, still silent, and heads immediately for the lobby. Jensen bids their driver a hasty goodnight and hurries after him, more confused than ever.

He catches up to Jared at the elevator.

“Jay,” he says, smiling. “Where's the fire, man?”

Jared doesn't smile back. They step into the elevator together and Jared wraps himself around Jensen, melting into his arms. Jensen holds him tight, content to offer whatever comfort his husband needs until he’s ready to talk. 

They separate when the elevator chimes, Jensen following Jared into the apartment and taking his arm the moment the door closes. 

“Jay--”

“Sorry,” Jared says quietly, and hands Jensen his phone. Jensen takes it, still confused, but a single glance at the screen makes everything crystal clear. 

_#MeToo_

_#metoo_

_It started when I was 14. #MeToo_

_The worst day of my life, but I will #AKF #Metoo_

The tag scrolls on and on, life after life damaged by the cruelty of others. Jensen closes the app. It’s not that he doesn’t want to see, doesn’t want to stand witness--God knows he does. But he _can’t_. Not when there’s nothing he can do. Not when his name could be on that list--when _Jared’s_ name could be there. 

“Jay, you can’t look at this,” Jensen says, sympathetic but firm. “You just can’t.”

“I _need_ to,” Jared says, voice raw and hurt. “Jensen, people like us--we could make a difference. You know we could and so do I.” His hand clench into fists, white knuckled. “But I can’t. I just...I’m not ready. I want to be, but...I’m not, and I hate it.”  
“Sweetheart…” Jensen takes Jared into his arms again, eyes closed. If he could, he’d murder the son of a bitch who looked at the beautiful boy Jared had been and saw only their own gratification. He doesn’t dwell on his own experiences, so similar to Jared’s and yet different, because at least he’d had some warning. People--men and women--had been looking at Jensen the wrong way for as long as he could remember, even if no one ever did anything but look until he left home. Jensen doesn’t _repress,_ exactly--he’s not actually Dean Winchester, despite occasionally epic rounds of character bleed. But he can compartmentalize. Put things away until they’re safe, until time dulls the memory and the pain, and that’s not something Jared has ever learned to do. 

“I have an idea,” he says, pulling back far enough to catch Jared’s eyes. He grabs Jared’s hand and pulls him over to the couch, tugging Jared down with an easy smile. Jared comes willingly, sprawls across the soft cushions with his head in Jensen’s lap so that Jensen can run his hand through Jared’s hair while they talk. 

_For my wife, for my daughters, for all women...I stand with all of you. This has gotta change. #metoo #nomore_

“You sure you’re okay with being my ‘wife’?” Jensen asks, only half joking. His finger hovers over the send button, waiting for Jared’s answer.

Jared smiles, his dimples popping out in that way that makes Jensen want to drag him off to the nearest flat surface and ravish him every time they make an appearance. “Given how often I call you _Gen_ , I think I can handle it this once.” His expression turns serious. “You know what people are going to think, Jack. Are you sure you’re okay with that?”

“It’s the truth,” Jensen says with a shrug that he hopes hides the butterflies in his gut. “And I think it’s subtle enough to give everyone pause about openly speculating.”

“I love you so much,” Jared says softly, and arches up for a quick kiss. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

“For both of us,” Jensen tells him, and hits send.


End file.
